Connectors for coaxial cable having corrugated conductors are generally used throughout the semi-flexible coaxial cable industry. For example, Juds et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,451 describes a connector for coaxial cables having annularly corrugated outer conductors and plain cylindrical inner conductors. A connector for a coaxial cable having a helically corrugated outer conductor and a plain cylindrical inner conductor is described in Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,061.